herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dizzy (Guilty Gear)
Dizzy is a heroine from Guilty Gear who is an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear. She is technically only 3 years old, but her body matures at an alarming rate due to her Gear cells. She is half-Gear and half-human, and her mother is Commander Gear Justice. The father is canonically unknown. The names of Dizzy's wings are Necro (the Grim Reaper wing) and Undine (the angel wing). Character Design Most notable in Dizzy are her wings, Necro (right) and Undine (left) which are her "systems", and her reptilian tail. The two wings attack and defend alternately, morphing into different forms and acting separately. In some instances, they transform Dizzy's body parts like her arm and her tail. Occasionally, Necro transforms her into a demonic figure. In the memorial book, an early drawing of Dizzy shows her with dragon wings. Dizzy has three main attires. First is her black dress in Guilty Gear X, which has a long skirt that reaches up to the ankle, low laced off-shoulder neckline and fitter sleeves. Her usual outfit, the one she wears during battle, is a tight, provocative suit, with two belts crossed over barely covering her chest area, with her midriff exposed while white, puffy sleeves cover her arms. Her third outfit is her Jellyfish uniform that includes a short sailor top and jeans shorts. Her shoes are the same. Her hair is very long, reaching down to her knees. She is also fond of yellow ribbons, as she has two on her head and one on her tail. Personality With a 3-year existence with most of it spent in a small village and a grove, Dizzy's experience is very limited. She's very gentle, innocent, pure-hearted, and kind to anybody she encounters. However, her immense power and her lack of control of it only causes her grief, as she sees it as a curse. She hates violence with a passion and fears to hurt others, thus she isolated herself. This only caused her more sadness, as she constantly longed for human contact. When she got adopted by the Jellyfish, she found her family and happiness. In the subsequent games, she willingly fights to protect her friends. Dizzy has a hidden realistic side though, as she views the destruction of nature by humans as part of a natural cycle. It is also stated that she is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data, evidenced by the number of artwork with Dizzy in a library or holding a book. Story Background The details of Dizzy's birth are not known exactly; all that is known for certain is that she was found as an infant roughly three years before the events in Guilty Gear X, by an old couple with no children of their own to depend on. The other villagers became afraid, however, since Dizzy appeared to age from being an infant to apparently being in her late teens in three years. This was compounded when she discovered, one day, that she now had wings and a tail. Dizzy was now identified as a Gear—essentially, a living weapon of mass destruction, and a hundred-year war against Gears had just ended five years ago. Dizzy's foster parents hid her in a grove in the woods, but she was soon discovered and subjected to abuse at the hands of her captors. She quickly escaped, and the government issued a 500,000 World-Dollar bounty for her death. Guilty Gear X Dizzy served as the final boss and is fought after Testament, her guardian, a Gear who had served under the Commander Gear Justice. Testament fought off most of the bounty hunters, and if any managed to overcome him, they were quickly beaten back by the immense power of Dizzy herself. She was finally defeated by the bounty hunter known as Sol Badguy. However, he spared her life as he didn't view her as a threat, and the bounty fell to Jam Kuradoberi, who used it to finance her restaurant. Dizzy was then discovered by Johnny and May, who "rescued" her and invited her into their crew. Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival A few weeks later, Dizzy was on the deck of the Mayship when she was suddenly knocked off by I-No. She fell 20,000 feet, and the impact caused her to become possessed by Necro. Under no fault of her own, she then laid waste to several other characters until she was "cured" by Faust. In her other ending, Sol Badguy calmed her down after her power went out of control, and began to wonder if she had real parents. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus Dizzy, May and Johnny went to see Testament. While in the forest, she lost control over Necro and Undine. In one story path she regains control over them with the help of Ky Kiske. After two unsuccessful capture attempts by Crow, she goes to Ky and with him. Dizzy tries to learn more about herself and preventing her powers from losing control again, also leading to romantic feeling around Ky Kiske. In another path, she regains control with the help of Sol Badguy, but soon after that, she is captured by Crow with A.B.A's help, and is used to create clones of her. Powers & Abilities Dizzy, being a half-gear, has many latent powers. These have given her many advantages in battle, replacing raw strength with experience. Her tail can transform into a sort of beast, and can extend her nails. But her most noticeable attribute are Necro and Undine, her systems. While these normally take the form of a pair of wings, they can shape-shift themselves into deadly weapons. Also, should Dizzy be in extreme danger or unable to respond (as in "knocked out"), they can take on her body. Gameplay Dizzy makes an excellent starting character for players who appreciate ranged fighting. Having a fairly good defense, she can put pressure on opponents from afar, as well as from close range. Most of Dizzy's moves revolve around her projectiles; she can juggle an opponent breaking their defenses with her ranged attacks, then rushing down with her normal moves which deal a large amount of damage. However, her overdrives are her drawbacks, as they are hard to pull off, and one of them consumes the entire tension bar (Gamma Ray). All her overdrives deal high amounts of damage, and she is a character worth investing some time to master. In EX mode, Dizzy gains many added bonuses with nearly no drawbacks: she gets an additional overdrive, Necro Install, which boosts her speed and autoguards her from all normal hits while active. She also gains one of the best melee moves: Gabriel Sword, excellent for counter and stunning an opponent for pushing combos. References & Allusions *The name Dizzy probably came from Guns'n'Roses keyboardist Darren "Dizzy" Reed'а. *Dizzy's (and Justice's) overdrive named Gamma Ray shares its name with a well-known German power-metal band. Gallery Ggx_cs_di.jpg|Guilty Gear X Ggxx_cs_di.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_di.jpg|Guilty Gear Isuka Ggxxr_cs1_di.jpg|Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload Dizzy.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Dizzy_Cover.jpg|Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Merchandise 10134967a.jpg 27f57739ca7f8eefb0b017694d60d832.jpg Hobbyjapan queens blade04.jpg Trivia *Dizzy is one of two human/Gear hybrids. The other is Sin, her son. *Dizzy is the only character who doesn't name her attacks. Most of her moves were for utility purposes, like "This is used for fishing", or normal words like "So painful!." *Dizzy is the youngest of three Command Type Gears. The other two are Solaria (who appears in the novel Guilty Gear: Lightning Argent, which chronologically takes place right before the events of Guilty Gear X), and Justice, her biological mother. *That Man called Dizzy "The Child of Light and Darkness", describing her as the "hope of the world beyond my expectations", and giving her his blessing. *Dizzy's attacks resembles those of Justice. **One of her overdrives is Gamma Ray, which consumes a full Tension gauge and looks like two continuous overdrives. Also, her combination for this overdrive is exactly opposite to Justice's. Finally, in normal condition, both overdrives will hit the opponent, accumulating thirty-five hits. **The other similar special is Gabriel Sword (EX mode only; Dizzy's own version of the Michael Sword/Blade), which will sweep the entire screen. However, Dizzy's attack is more powerful because: ***It can be done in air. ***It seems to accumulate more hits (up to seven if position is next to the opponent) compared to Justice's (up to four hits). ***It also appears to go diagonal, whereas Justice's is strictly horizontal. **Dizzy's slash is similar to Justice's. **Dizzy can dash forward twice while in air (not double jump). *Up from Guilty Gear X all the way to XX Accent Core, Dizzy was the only character without an Instant Kill. Her Gamma Ray Overdrive, Dizzy's equivalent of an Instant Kill, is performed with a different, irregular input from said moves, as well has her Hikari no Tsubasa (Wings of Light) in her boss version. *Dizzy makes an appearance in the Queen's Blade crossover supplement, Queen's Gate, along with fighters from similar franchises, making her the first character in the franchise to appear in a crossover. **She is also included in the roster of playable characters in the video game Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos. She has a very high attack stat, but her defense and accuracy are very low. *As shown in one of her sprite shots, Dizzy's wings can (and do) bicker with each other, further proving their sentience. It is also implied that they disapprove of each other (embodying the typical devil/angel-on-shoulder trope). *On the cover and manual of Guilty Gear Dust Strikers, Dizzy's outfit is slightly altered so that her chest is completely covered by the belt straps. The two silver buttons on the belt straps have also been removed. In the game, her sprite, character portrait, and outfit retain their original look. *Dizzy is very similar to Professor X, both are humanoids who wanted peace on both of their species. Both are also pacifists who do not wish to use their powers against others in any circumstance, even in combat. *Dizzy has become an inspiration among several video game characters, most notably Noel Vermillion & Pyrrha Alexandra. Theme Music Category:Guilty Gear Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pure of heart Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Animal-lovers Category:Living Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Final Bosses Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Good Darkness Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Parents